one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vert
Vert, is the CPU of Leanbox, although originally she had lost her power to transform thanks to the machinations of Arfoire at the time. She is one of the main Heroines of OEG, with an alter ego known as Green Heart as well as a Demonic Devil Trigger Ego. Appearance When she first appears, she is a well-endowed woman, looking to be between her early to mid-20’s, with long blonde hair that was currently held in a ponytail. Her eyes were concealed by a pair of thin-rimmed shades, hiding her eyes from view. Her attire consists of a light green, long sleeved turtleneck that fit snugly on her hourglass figure. She wore a lighter green knee length pencil skirt, with black stockings and green high heels. Later on, however, Vert changes her outfit and appearance after she was rescued by Nico from a bunch of rapists. Her new attire looked like an emerald green dress with gold markings. Her hands were covered by big yet loose light green and white gloves. Just under her armpits there were these green band-like accessories that had golden markings, just like her dress. Around her neck, she wore a big white collar with green lining around the bottom, with a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. On top of that, there was a red ribbon with gold outlines and a golden centre, with a blue gem, on top. Along the top part of her white skirt was a big peachy coloured bow, tied behind her. At the centre, was a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the centre and tiny red ribbon with gold in the centre. The skirt had a slit in the side, exposing one of her legs, which had this white cloth material going down the side, ending at her feet which were covered in green big, loose socks that flared behind the ankles, and white heels. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, instead it hung down like a layer of swaying water, and her eyes didn’t have any eyeglasses on them. She also has a black and light green version of her outfit that she shows Nico when they meet again after she learns of an alliance between Planeptune and Lastation. Personality Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, Vert is a very motherly person while Noire does twice as much work. Her two most noticeable traits, her gaming addiction and her obsession for beauty is shown very often, however she is also known to be smart, and usually very calm and polite. She also isn't nearly as strong as she sees herself, but she does consider her people's needs and keeping peace a top priority, proven when she explains her feelings about the Alliance to Nico and how she acts around IF. Vert is obsessed with manga, anime, and video games to the point of being an "otaku". Vert has an obsession with beauty as well, especially when it comes to breasts, she has the largest breasts in the world and she often displays them proudly, they are her most powerful assets but a weakness at times. She also harbours a secret love of collecting "adult male-only items", which makes her a fujoshi. There is a side of her that appears around Nico exclusively, the aggressive domineering side that is born mostly out of sexual frustration, which she reflects on afterwards. She is similar to Neptune, IF and Lucy in that she does not see the problem with aggressively pursuing someone with romantic intent and displays similar levels of insight to the brunette when it comes to Nico’s mental state. She has the habit of calling him Nicky, which Neptune disapproves of highly as she was the one to call him that first. She is also initially cautious of things that could potentially damage her Landmass, such as the Spec Ops Program. This is due to mostly the bloody history behind it, as well as how it is full of people who despise the thought of following a Goddess. Though, as the story progresses she shows more and more respect for how the Spec Ops Agents operate and how brave they are to face the odds and discrimination that they do. This opinion is later expressed at the Gala when she talks to Neptune and Noire about it. Powers and Abilities Thanks to being a Goddess, Vert is a critically powerful character, as well as important to Gamindustri since she is one of its rulers. Wardcraft Thanks to the two Tenants she has fused with, Vert has learned much about Wardcraft from them, and as such has become just as proficient as they are in utilizing them for her own needs. However, she has instead used this craft to better amplify her own martial prowess much like that of Cu Chulainn due to the latter being what she specialized in truly. Because of this, she has set up multiple sets of Wards on her body, these being: Regen Wards - Wards which glow red when activated, and when they do, they automatically and quickly heal Vert of all her injuries, restoring her to optimal fighting potential. They aren’t as effective as the healing provided by Demonic Power, but they do run off it and can be a substitute for it since she cannot use Demonic Power in her human form like the other CPUs can. Drive Wards – Drive Wards function as her way of using a Drive Skill, as they allow her to temporarily amplify her abilities beyond what they should be. They aren’t as effective as proper Drive Skills or even Nico’s DEMONIC OVERDRIVE, but they also consume power at a much slower rate, proving their usage. Soul Wards – These were a bit of foresight on Vert’s part, as thanks to seeing how Soul Attacks can be used to render people unable to fight, she has thus created some Soul Wards which she then placed on her Soul. These Wards are meant to provide some defence against Soul Attacks, then repel them towards their users as if they were attacking their own Souls. Altered HDD Form Thanks to fusing with the Fujin, Vert’s HDD Form got altered by its power, taking on a new appearance to reflect this change just like Noire’s HDD Form had after fusing with the Ashbringer. Her ponytail now looked much more... ruffled, like it had been messed up by a strong breeze with her eyes having been changed to a lime green colour instead of their original amethyst colour, although their power button symbols remained the same. Furthermore, her outfit had been modified in both form AND colour, becoming a full ass green cloth leotard like ones ballet dancers would wear, with extra Armour plating concealing her breasts, hips, shoulders, top of her head and feet. The Armour parts were completely black though, with some green X symbols here and there, the Armour on the Chest looking more like some sort of cage trying to restrain them or keep them still whenever she was in motion. Her shoulder Armour looked similar to those technological Droids in that one movie franchise about two factions who use the force differently beating the stuffing out of one another. Her head wear, it now looked more like a pair of black pointy elf ears coming out the top of her head and slanting backwards, with green interiors. Her arm and Leg wear looked pretty much the same form wise, but colour wise they had become green predominantly with black sections. The same could be said for her CPU Spear too, whilst her petal-like wings now changed into a green colour matching her eyes, whilst becoming shaped like gusts of wind. In this form, Vert’s powers over wind are much greater, proof being how she is able to influence her surroundings with her Wind Manipulation abilities to the point of potentially being able to create an entire storm by her will. She can utilize her Wind in an offensive and defensive manner, shown when she created a wind barrier then exploded it to repel an onslaught of Noire’s Light Blades. The ability to potentially create a storm comes from the fact that she can rotate the Wind so much that she can create a static charge from the friction generated. Devil Trigger Form Alongside her new HDD Form, Vert has also gained access to her own Devil Trigger Form, one which she unveils during her spar with Noire after the former decides to move their spat outside the city to avoid any baseless panic. According to Vert, she had been forming her own Devil Trigger since the Gala, thanks to Gungnir having absorbed it and pushed it into her body in a dormant state. When a sufficient amount of it got gathered, Vert had become able to use it, something she’d discovered by accident… but not without some serious backlash. The thing was, unlike Noire or Neptune whom had powerful demonic Souls to manipulate the energy, Vert hadn’t anything like that, so using it outside of wielding Gungnir whose manipulation abilities were NOTHING compared to its original self, or even the copy which had been made and lost during Norse Heart’s time, was considered a sure fire way to kill herself. Therefore, she had to only use the energy with Gungnir as her equipped weapon, since it kept the energy from running rampant and poisoning her to death. Eventually this changed when Vert fought a particularly powerful Demon who acknowledged her ability to fight, and as such allowed itself to fuse its soul with her own instead of reforming into a Devil Arm, becoming her Demonic Power’s ‘controller’ and thus, allowing Vert to finally unlock her Devil Trigger. Whenever she activates it, Vert becomes whom she calls ‘Carnage Heart’, a demonic Goddess capable of leaving nothing but carnage in her wake. In her Devil Trigger Form, Vert doesn’t change all that much body wise. Instead, Vert’s body is covered entirely, from the neck down she wears a full black Spandex suit with red outlines, her torso and abdomen having a crimson tattoo of sorts across it. Atop her head, Vert possesses two black horns which curved forwards, as well as an Eyepatch over her left eye, exposing only the right which had turned into a pure black one, one which looked similar to an endless void. Within its centre, is a crimson slitted power button symbol like the ones Neptune and Noire’s Devil Trigger Forms have. For hair, Vert had hers flow out freely like her original hairstyle in human form, but it had been styled into black dreadlocks instead with barbed crimson tips. Her arms are covered to the biceps in black arm sleeves with red outlines along the biceps, going into a set of black, skeleton-like gloves with crimson clawed nails. Her feet ended in skeleton-like high heels as well with crimson sharpened soles for kicking, the ‘heel’ sections looking like they could stab into someone. Protruding out the base of her spine, is a HUGE ass long black tail with the appearance of a human spinal column with crimson tendrils wrapping around it though they didn’t hinder the appendage’s offensive ability any. For wings, Vert possessed two large, bat shaped ones with tattered webbing, similar to Noire’s in size, but unlike her form’s Vert only has these two wings. For a weapon, Vert held in her right hand a crimson Spear as long as she was tall, one which had dozens of spikes protruding out of its shaft in a random, disorganized manner until the large blade-like tip which had 2 sets of 3 (6 in total) which went perfectly horizontal. In terms of powers, Vert in this form is capable of using both Gae Bolg and Curruid Coinchenn, though the latter restricts her ability to use the former upon activation. The martial might this form has is also just as dangerous if not more so than her other forms, as with this form Vert is able to manipulate black wind, which is a more demonic, twisted wind of wind than the wind which her human and HDD Forms command. She is able to utilize a number of different Spear-related techniques in this form, as well as reshape Gae Bolg into any kind of Spear she wished to better form those Techniques. In this form, Vert cannot use her Wards for their purposes, but she CAN use her Demonic Power as a substitute like any DPU and Demon can. Weapons The List of her weapons are as follows: Beninuki Beninuki (meaning "Crimson Extractor") is the Spear that Vert wields in her human form. She gains this Spear not long after she retreats from the Console War and comes across the Spear’s previous master who falls in battle against a group of monsters. She had been too late to help, thus she brought him back to his family whom allowed her to wield Beninuki in its previous master’s name. Beninuki takes the form of a long Katakama Spear with a short sickle pointing out asymmetrically to the point. The Spear can mutilate people in many different ways, and this is what gives it its name. Thanks to its size, Vert can also use Beninuki as a javelin and throw it at short distance as a surprise attack. Soujutsu Style Through the time she spends without her powers, Vert is still shown to be an excellent fighter on the battlefield, utilizing the art of the Spear with great precision. Especially with her Spear Beninuki, AKA the Crimson Extractor. She uses a Style called Sojutsu, a martial art focused on the use of the spear. This technique focuses on the use of the spear as a cutting weapon, in order to slice the enemy at range. However, Vert is also known to mix in stabbing attacks as well, diversifying her Skills. After fusing with the Heroic Spirits Brynhildr as well as Cu Chulainn (Alter) she is able to refine her skills in the Spear even further, increasing the effectiveness of her abilities with it to the point of imbuing her Strikes with other attributes such as wind. With this style, Vert has access to an arsenal of Techniques, techniques that she didn’t possess till she retreated from the Console War: Chigarami (Blood Tangler) The user thrusts the spear while rotating the spear quickly and the design of the spear being asymmetrical to the point, causes the shaft to bend making it difficult to dodge. Jasen (Snake Twist) Vert causes the shaft to warp by thrusting it with her right arm and moving it in a spiral motion, thereby producing an ever-changing thrust and trajectory. Hassei Kaigan (Enlightenment of the 8 Planets) Vert rotates the spear in a circle so fast that it looks like there are 8 blades of the spear. Vert then thrusts forward, preforming an all-round attack from all sides with no openings. Gungnir A Godly Spear, the Gungnir is a divine weapon that Vert finds on her ‘date’ with Nico whilst she is concerned over what to do with Noire starting truce talks with Planeptune. It was a Spear created by a past CPU called Norse Heart, although other specifics on its origins are unknown. The Spear itself takes the form of a golden, 3-meter-long Spear with a golden ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. The Spear’s blade tip was shaped like a two-handed sword, with branch-like designs on the blade’s broad sides with leafy designs coming off them. It is a divine class weapon, thus it constantly radiates an aura of pure mythical light, while still retaining the presence of a weapon meant to be used in combat. Gungnir has several abilities that it uses in Combat: · It never misses its target when thrown, its primary function with slashing, stabbing etc being secondary. · It returns to the user’s hand after hitting its target. · It always hits its target and cannot be destroyed mid flight thanks to bending space around it. · Lastly, it has the power to destroy other CPU-based weapons, like the ones from their HDD forms. As of right now, it is vert’s Strongest weapon, stronger than that of her HDD form, able to bend space itself, and cut through the strongest of demonic beings. DPUs however, have been seen to have a powerful resistance to the Spear though, thus they can negate its effectiveness somewhat. Spear – Brynhildr Romantica After reuniting with Noire post Spec Ops Exam, Vert reveals how she is now infused with the Heroic Spirit Brynhildr, a Valkyrie which was a personal guard of Norse Heart, the CPU of her time. As such, she wields her Spear which is made from Mythril, a material similar to Silver Steel but no longer found on Gamindustri due to having been used up long ago. This Spear also serves as Brynhildr’s Noble Phantasm, BRYNHILDR ROMANTICA, which is an Anti Unit Noble Phantasm. One that is formed from the love and hate Brynhildr had for the one whom ruined her life long ago. However, unlike her Vert uses other forms of Love to power the Spear, such as her love for life, her otaku nature, positive things which let her utilize its maximum power (plus its size and mas) of 5000 Kilograms easier. She can’t throw the Spear like she can with Gae Bolg, but she can launch herself forwards with it like she were thrusting a Missile whenever she uses the Noble Phantasm. Spear – Gae Bolg The OTHER Noble Phantasm, an Anti-Army type at that, which Vert is able to access, the Spear of the Berserker Class Cu Chulainn known as the Gouging Spear of Carnage. It takes the form of a twisted, demonic-looking blood crimson Spear which constantly radiates unimaginable malice and desire for battle. Gae Bolg itself has a Technique which Vert calls ‘CARNAGE SPEAR’ in which she throws the demonic Spear like a homing missile, blowing through a multitude of targets, at the expense of damaging herself to further increase its power and range. The spear inflicts area-of-effect instant death to the enemies, or great damage if instant death is avoided, and whilst the damage on her body is quickly healed by her Regen Wards, she still has to withstand great pain whenever using this Noble Phantasm. Though to be fair, damage inflicted by this move is difficult to heal. However, there is a limitation on this power, as due to the nature of the Heroic Spirit in question, Vert is only able to summon Gae Bolg when in Devil Trigger form, and even then, its formed as her default weapon whenever she does so, so she’s stuck with it whether she likes it or not. As a result of her DT being fused with this Heroic Spirit, not only does its appearance get influenced by him, but her personality is somewhat the same as well. However, thanks to this Vert also has access to a second Noble Phantasm known as CURRUID COINCHENN: BEAST OF CRUNCHING DEATHTUSK. Armour – Curruid Coinchenn: Beast of Crunching Deathtusk The second Noble Phantasm of the Chu Chulainn (Alter) that Vert can use, an Anti-Unit (self) type Noble Phantasm which, upon activation, summons the skeleton of the beast whose ribs forged Gae Bolg in the first place, and wear it as armour. Whilst this Armour is offensive in nature as it empowers Vert’s strength and Endurance something fierce, it also restricts her from using Gae Bolg and adopt a more CQC Oriented fighting Style. When activating this Noble Phantasm, Vert’s form is clad in a helmet-shaped like a horse head with a single crimson horn coming out on top and pointing forwards. Whilst the upper section above her boobs are covered by Armour, with some ‘hand’ like formations wrapping around them, her shoulders are clad in Shoulder pads shaped like fingers positioned as if they were tightly pressed together and clutching said bodyparts, sporting crimson spikes like two bloody crowns. For her forearms, she has two HUGE ass black and red skeleton claws covering them, the digits being crimson and longer than longswords. Like Gae Bolg, Vert can only access this Noble Phantasm with her Devil Trigger Form.